Post-salve
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Por inercia tocó su pómulo enrojecido, en serio había sucedido. Una experiencia nueva en la vida de Kougami Shinya.


**Hola de nuevo~  
**

**Sempai (Mokona -Storm Guardian), ******メリークリスマス**! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**

**Así que no siempre estamos de acuerdo con las OTPs (o ******"traumas"**como te gusta llamarlas xD No es cierto x9), pero compartimos ésta: Kou x A-chan! Espero que te guste mi versión de los hechos xD**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Advertencia: Romance, Kougami x Tsunemori, situado en el último cap de la primera serie.**

* * *

**\+ POST-SALVE +**

**-[+]-**

Ese familiar estallido de electricidad le hizo recordar cosas que ya había sentido antes, y retrocedió en automático. La velocidad y astucia con la que fue lanzada esa granada eléctrica le recordó que sólo había una persona capaz de arrojarle algo así sin dudar.

―Ya es suficiente. ―Y sí, ahí estaba―. Kougami-san, no te muevas, por favor.

Desvió la mirada por dos razones. Uno: Makishima... Demonios, se había ido. Y dos: porque era difícil mirarla fijo en esos momentos.

Escuchó sus pasos acortando la distancia. Ya no había nada qué hacer. Un largo suspiro y soltó el arma cediendo ante la seria y siempre clara mirada de Tsunemori.

―Makishima está cerca ―dijo para romper el silencio y porque en verdad quería alcanzarlo.

―Sí, lo sé ―contestó ella―. También voy a detenerlo.

**-[+]-**

Tsunemori se tomó su tiempo en inspeccionar la escena, como si hubiera en ella algo esencial para resolver el caso.

―¿Me vas a esposar aquí e irás tras Makishima tú sola?

Una pequeña pausa en la que ella tomó la escuadra ,y al fin se volvió para contestarle.

―No soy tan imprudente. ―Sonrió al fin.

Se puso de pie, y de nuevo se dirigió a él. Una extraña sensación. No iba a retroceder ni hacerle notar que algo en su cercanía le estaba causando efectos secundarios, así que permaneció rígido hasta que se detuvo frente a él, ahí fue que notó que sostenía dos armas. De nuevo dos cosas importantes, uno: algo le había pasado a la inspectora en los últimos días desde que la había dejado porque lucía mucho más resuelta que antes, sin dudas, sin miramientos. Dos: le estaba ofreciendo la Dominator.

―Está bloqueada en modo Paralizador con la seguridad apagada ―le dijo―. Deberías ser capaz de usarla también. ―Dejó de mirar el arma, y lo miró a los ojos―. Por favor, ayúdame a atraparlo.

Rió para sus adentros, no le estaba dando opciones. Esa mirada le decía "debes ayudarme o realmente te dejaré aquí esposado e iré arriesgando mi vida para detener a Makishima". No, no estaban para bromas.

―Usaremos el Paralizador en Makishima. Es todo ―continuó cuando él aceptó el arma y agregó―: Si tratas de hacer algo más, te dispararé en la pierna. ―¿Sonrió?

Su inspectora era siempre ridículamente clara. Se mantenía fascinantemente templada en una situación de vida o muerte, una en la cual la segunda opción era más probable de lo que quisieran.

―Me sorprendes. ―Empuñó el arma―. Aunque no me sorprende que te hayas endurecido... ―Le sonrió también―, pero podrías al menos ser un poco más linda.

Una rápida mirada intercambiada entre ambos antes de volver al caso. Sí, había cosas pendientes, Tsunemori sabía que debía dejarlas para después (ambos lo sabían en realidad), el problema es que no estaba segura si habría un después.

Kougami fue el primero en romper la encrucijada volviéndose para dar el primer paso, pero de inmediato sintió sobre su brazo el agarre de una mano que lo detuvo en seco. Giró instantáneamente; debían actuar rápido, Makishima se les estaba adelantando, ¿qué era tan importante que no podía esperar? Pero no pudo ni terminar de armar la pregunta en su cabeza.

Esta no era la primera vez que recibía daño físico por parte de Tsunemori (no que estuviera contando), pero la forma, las circunstancias y la intensidad con la que sucedió fueron enteramente distintas. Sí, por irreal que le pareciera, acababa de recibir una cachetada por parte de su inspectora.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, como si le hubieran puesto "pausa" a la escena, la hubieran regresado y pulsado "reproducir en cámara lenta". Por inercia tocó su pómulo enrojecido, en serio había sucedido. Una experiencia nueva en la vida de Kougami Shinya.

No podía decir que había odiado por completo la sensación: Ver el rostro molesto y ligeramente sonrojado de Tsunemori era de hecho placentero, al contrario del dolor punzante en su mejilla. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer, qué sentir... Tampoco sabía que su expresión de desconcierto lo estaba delatando.

―¿Acabas de golpearme?

―Rompiste tu promesa, Kougami-san.

Los efectos secundarios nuevamente hacían acto de presencia. Sentía pequeñas explosiones en el cerebro, ligeros escalofríos y un sudor frío bajar por su frente. Oh, si le apuntara y viera su coeficiente criminal en esos momentos, lograría un nuevo récord personal.

―Te escribí una carta ―contestó. ¿Ahora iba a poner excusas?

―La leí. ―Y esos ojos claros ahora se veían nublados―. ¿Te sentiste afortunado de trabajar bajo mis órdenes? ―Dio un paso al frente, y Kougami retrocedió uno―. ¿Makishima es la causa de que abandones tu posición al lado de la ley? Dices que eres consciente de que estás tomando una mala decisión, y aún así..., ¿me das la espalda?

Tsunemori también sentía cosas extrañas sucediendo en su organismo. La más fuerte de todas era un extraño ardor en el pecho. Enojo, tal vez. Emoción, quizás. ¿Felicidad?... o quizás todo junto formando otra cosa más grande, más complicada, pero más simple..., o algo así.

―Creí que entenderías por qué lo hice.

―Lo entiendo, pero... ―Sus ojos volvieron a ser claros cuando la nubosidad dio paso a pequeñas lágrimas.

_Maldición_. El sistema nervioso de Kougami tuvo que reiniciarse. Tsunemori estaba llorando. Llorando por _su_ culpa.

―Oye, escucha... ―quiso explicar, pero Tsunemori negó con la cabeza y limpió sus ojos con la manga de su saco.

―Sólo quería dejar claro que aún tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar. ―¿No había sido suficiente con la cachetada?

Esta vez Kougami dio un paso, y Tsunemori retrocedió.

―No hagas esto ―le dijo, pero ella negó de nuevo.

―Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo después. ―Le sonrió.

De nuevo, no le estaba dando opciones.

**-[+]-**

Tuvo la vaga sensación de que flotaba, casi como estar en las nubes. Pudo oler una esencia familiar en la cercanía, como si se fundiera con la suya. Sintió el palpitar de su propio corazón emparejándose con un ritmo cardiaco ajeno. En ese fugaz instante se sintió más tranquila, más segura, más protegida que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, pero estaba consciente de algo: aún no podía rendirse ante la seguridad de esos brazos.

_¡Despierta del sueño utópico, Akane!_

Y creyó escuchar la voz de su conciencia tornarse en la de Kougami cuando dijo su nombre.

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Makishima apuntarle con un arma, y luego huir. Algo no andaba bien, quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía. En sus oídos resonaba aún la voz de Kougami. "Akane" le había gritado, ¿había sido un reclamo? Sonó como uno, de eso no había duda. Si se lo echaba en cara después tendría que concederle razón. Ella ya había descargado la mayor parte de sus sentimientos reprimidos sin darle la justa oportunidad de hacerlo también. Aunque fuera su forma de decir que lo estaba castigando, esta vez había hecho una locura que merecería el enojo de Kougami por dos razones; uno: Makishima era su presa; y dos: Makishima era _su_ presa. El asunto era entre ellos solamente, una cosa exclusiva, VIP. Y Akane no tenía que morir por ninguno de los dos.

Kougami se agachó para colocarla cuidadosamente en el suelo, como si temiera que se rompiera, como si estuviera hecha de cristales finísimos a pesar de que no hacía mucho sintió su mano tan pesado como el plomo impactarse en su rostro. Ahora más que nunca, ardía. Y aunque sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, desvió la mirada cuando sintió la mano pequeña aferrarse a su camisa, como diciéndole "no lo hagas, no me dejes aquí", o quizás sólo era él queriendo imaginar que eso significaba. Cerró su mano entorno a la de ella, y la sostuvo unos instantes en los que se tomó la libertad de detallarla así de cerca: sus ojos claros cerrados, el ceño medio fruncido evidenciando su preocupación, algunos rasguños a causa de la caída y un hilito de sangre que escurría de su labio. Sin pensarlo mucho, casi por inercia, su mano libre se dirigió al rostro de Tsunemori. Removió algunos mechones de su frente y luego, con lentitud y sutileza, su dedo índice recorrió el camino que indicaba el rastro de sangre, eliminándolo a su paso. Hubiera querido hacer otra cosa, pero su dedo pareció perder la movilidad, y se detuvo cuando tocó sus labios entreabiertos. Quizás no quería hacer otra cosa después de todo. Si tan solo pudieran quedarse ahí, así, por unas cuantas eternidades... Pero era mucho pedir.

**-[+]-**

Tsunemori terminó de despertarse al sentir la dureza del piso y escuchar los casquillos caer al suelo frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, como de pesadilla: de pie, sosteniendo el arma ahora cargada, y con la mirada fija en el horizonte, lejos de ella.

―N-No... ―murmuró.

Kougami la miró, y ella pudo observar cierto grado de indecisión en sus ojos. No logró sostenerle la mirada, de nuevo, como si necesitara sacarla de su campo visual para seguir con su plan. Quiso estirar su mano para alcanzarlo, pero la distancia y la debilidad de su cuerpo se lo impedían. "No hagas esto", quiso decirle porque Kougami se había vuelto por completo dándole la espalda, pero luego recordó que él le había pedido lo mismo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿acaso no habría un después?

―Esto es sólo entre él y yo ―le dijo reanudando el paso.

Quería levantarse, correr detrás de él, darle un golpe más fuerte que el anterior, esposarlo y encerrarlo en una caja fuerte hasta que atrapara a Makishima, pero apenas logró sostenerse sobre sus codos y luego en sus manos para alzar un poco su cuerpo.

Kougami escuchó sus estragos, y se detuvo. Tsunemori se percató entonces que él seguía de pie sin mirarla.

―Es mi turno ―dijo, y Tsunemori sintió que le apretaban el pecho, que la respiración se le entrecortaba y que el horizonte empezaba a desvanecerse llevándose todo lo que había guardado con paciencia y aparente prudencia para después.

―Kougami-san...

Él se volvió e hincó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura, su mirada intensa y fija en la de ella.

―Realmente quería arreglar todos los pendientes contigo ―le dijo alcanzando su rostro con una mano―, pero ya no hay tiempo para muchas palabras. ―Hizo una pausa en la que al fin se sintió capaz de mirarla fijo―. Aún así quiero dejar algo claro...

Podía sentir a Tsunemori temblar, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarse. Pasó su brazo al rededor sus hombros, y acercó su rostro al de ella, con lentitud, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Tsunemori había agachado la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su rostro enrojecido a causa de las miles de emociones que amenazaban con salir por sus ojos. ¿Enojo? ¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad? Todo junto y mezclado con matices grises y azules, como en degradado, formando algo más grande, más complicado, pero más simple... Sí, algo así.

La mano de de Kougami sobre su rostro la hizo restablecer el contacto visual.

―Esto es por la cachetada... ―le dijo acercándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron superficialmente, como si ninguno de los dos ansiara ese momento desde hacía tiempo.

Pero Kougami no era exactamente el tipo más paciente de la tierra, y el sólo hecho de recordar que tenía un asunto pendiente que iba a acabar con su "después" le hizo estrechar el cuerpo de Tsunemori con fuerza, y terminar de juntar sus labios en algo tan ajeno para un tipo de su estilo como lo era un beso.

Esta vez el tiempo pareció congelarse para Tsunemori. "Pausa", "regresar", "reproducir en cámara lenta". Por inercia su mano tocó el rostro de Kougami; no, no era una ilusión. Una experiencia nueva en la vida de Tsunemori Akane.

No podía decir que odiaba por completo la sensación: detallar el rostro de Kougami en esa intima cercanía, sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos, compartir la misma respiración, ser invadida sutilmente por su Ejecutor... era de hecho placentero. No sabía cómo responder, qué hacer, qué sentir... Tampoco sabía que su falta de acción la estaba delatando.

Kougami fue el primero en separarse, con lentitud, sin prisas, como no convencido de hacerlo. Mantuvo su frente recargada en la de ella, esperando una reacción, una respuesta, o quizás otro golpe.

―¿A-Acabas de besarme...?

Kougami asintió, casi sonrió.

Tsunemori sintió una repentina timidez al sentir eso que la gente dice que son "mariposas en el estómago"; no que alguna vez hubiera tenido una mariposa paseándose en su estomago, pero pudo inferir que así debía sentirse.

―Quiere decir "lo siento".

Lo miró. "Lo siento" resonó en su cabeza. "Lo siento" significaba "Lo siento, no habrá un después". No quería llorar, si lo hacía sería aceptar sus palabras, sus disculpas y el no más "después".

Kougami se sintió culpable al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Tsunemori. Era la tercera vez que la hacía llorar, aunque él sólo sabía de dos. Con una mano acarició su rostro, y limpió una lágrima que rápidamente fue remplazada con otra.

―Y _esto_ también es por la cachetada.

Apenas Tsunemori iba a mirarlo de nuevo, Kougami volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez con menos delicadeza, después de todo era el segundo, y tenían prisa. Tsunemori cerró los ojos, y ambos disfrutaron de esa segunda fricción, lenta, sutil, como de terciopelo.

Esta vez fue Tsunemori quien se retiró primero. Sentía que faltaba una cosa muy importante y que si no se apresuraban se la iban a saltar.

―Kougami-san...

―Yo también tengo algo más que decirte... Pero lo haré después.

Tsunemori sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Kougami se levantó, y ella lo intentó. No podía irse aún. Ella sabía ―ambos― sabía que no habría un maldito "después". Pero Kougami se forzó a darle la espalda y avanzar sin mirar atrás.

―¡Kougami-san!

Ojalá pudiera detenerse, renunciar a su propósito y regresar a su lado, pero no lo hizo.

**-[+]-**

La noche había caído ya cuando Tsunemori escuchó el disparo, y supo que su intento de seguirlo había fallado rotundamente. Cayó de rodillas. No habría un "después" nunca más.

**-[+]-**

El cuarto estaba iluminado por la escaza luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio, y el familiar aroma de la misma marca de cigarrillos inundaba la habitación.

Un recuerdo, una esperanza.

Seguiría adelante con su vida, al igual que lo haría él.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sobre el título. Al principio pensé en ponerle "post mortem", pero me sonó a que estaría matando indirectamente a Kou D: Y yo SÉ que está vivo (;w;) "salve" en latín es tanto un saludo como una despedida, orginalmente quería una despedida, pero al final me gustó la ambiguedad de la palabra y es así que quedó "Post-salve", que hasta donde yo sé no es un término real y tampoco creo que sea del todo correcto :)**

**Kyaaa! Terminado en tiempo! Safe!**

**Qué tal? Triste? Sí, obviamente ;w;**

**Sempai, espero que pases una linda Navidad y que siempre estés bien! :D**

**Esperemos pacientes (resignadas, más bien) la película y rogemos a los dioses que Kou aparezca! (Todavía sigue en pie la propuesta de secuestrar el avión ;) )**

**-Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, Reviews, son todas bienvenidas. OwO**


End file.
